1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food refrigerator including a refrigerator compartment for storing therein kimchi, fruit, vegetables, greens, drinking water, wine, beer, etc. (hereinbelow, referred to simply as “food”), and an accessory storage compartment for storing therein a variety of accessories related to the use of the food stored in the refrigerator compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as an example of conventional kimchi refrigerators, reference can be made to “A Kimchi Refrigerator” disclosed in Patent Document 1. As shown in FIG. 37, the conventional kimchi refrigerator 1 has upper and lower storage compartments 2 and 3, having respective spaces for storing a variety of foods therein, defined in the upper and lower parts thereof The lower storage compartment 3, defined in the lower part of the kimchi refrigerator 1, has a drawer-type opening/closing structure such that a user can open or close the lower storage compartment 3 by horizontally pulling the drawer-type compartment forwards or pushing the compartment backwards. Meanwhile, the upper storage compartment 2, defined in the upper part of the kimchi refrigerator 1, has a door-type opening/closing structure having a door 4, which is opened upwards or closed downwards by a user to open or close the compartment 2.
However, although food, such as kimchi, vegetables, fruit, wine, beer, etc., are stored in the kimchi refrigerator, a variety of accessories, such as corkscrews, bottle openers, kimchi tongs, scissors, knives, bags, etc., related to the use of the food, is not stored in the kimchi refrigerator, but must be stored in another place, such as a multipurpose room in a kitchen, so that users must often make the effort to find the accessories, and may store the accessories in unspecific places after using them, thus easily losing them.